The invention relates to 3-(3-halophenyl)-3,4-diazatetracyclo[6.3.1.1.sup.6,10.0.sup.1,5 ]tridec-4-en-2-ones, which possess antihypoxia activity.
3,4-Diazatetracyclo[6.3.1.1.sup.6,10.0.sup.1,5 ]tridec-4-en-2-one is disclosed in the following references: Stetter et al., Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem., (6) 999-1004 (1977); Armarego et al., Aust. J. Chem., Vol. 31, 1769-75 (1978); and Moiseev et al., Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin. (4), 528-531 (1982). Moiseev et al. further disclose 3-(3-phenyl)-3,4-diazatetracyclo[6.3.1.1.sup.6,10.0.sup.1,5 ]tridec-4-en-2-one.
None of the references teach the compounds of the present invention.